elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Geirmund's Hall (Skyrim)
Located east of Ivarstead, on an island in the middle of Lake Geir, it is the burial ground of Lord Geirmund, Arch-Mage of Windhelm, Lord Battlemage to King Harald. Sigdis Gauldurson is sealed here as an undead as punishment for betrayal and murder. In the Second Era, Geirmund's Hall had a town built around it, also called Geirmund's Hall. Notable items *A petty soul gem, Potion of Waterbreathing, and a chest with some gold can be found in a hidden underwater chamber of the first cavern. To open see Walkthrough Help section. *An (expert) locked chest in a small alcove that can be reached by using Whirlwind Sprint to the right of Geirmund's corpse or by dropping down to the right before crossing the drawbridge. *Gauldur Blackbow - An enchanted Ancient Nord Bow that absorbs Magicka. *Gauldur Amulet Fragment - An amulet that increases Stamina by 30. *A boss chest after defeating Sigdis Gauldurson containing random leveled loot *The Two-Handed Skill Book Words and Philosophy is located in the room with the boss chest on the exit path. *Possible location for one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs during Azra's Staffs . Alchemy ingredients *Bleeding Crown *Fly Amanita *Hanging Moss *Skeever Tail *White Cap Walkthrough *To access the hidden underwater chamber open the door by activating the raised stone underwater, immediately below the entrance hole. *The door code is bird, whale, snake, ''whale ''in the order seen, (the third one is behind the skull). *There are two levers near the drawbridge. The most obvious on the ground activates a trap, the second is behind the Dragonborn when facing the drawbridge, obscured by the cave wall, (directly behind when facing the bridge standing behind the first lever), lowers the drawbridge. *After lowering the bridge, down to the right at the start of the bridge is a broken ledge. Jump down and open a door to find a locked chest guarded by a fire blasting soul gem. The gem is activated as a trap on the door. This is one of the few trapped doors in the game, although disarming the trap is an option if you observe the mechanism to the right at the base of the door. Boss fight *Sigdis Gauldurson makes for a tedious boss fight at the end of the dungeon as he clones himself and uses the Unrelenting Force shout while he and his clones attack at range. *If the player uses a ranged weapon against Sigdis Gauldurson, it is likely to be disarmed after a shot or two, and may fall out of the map. To avoid losing a favored weapon, do not equip it during the fight. If the player can remain hidden while using a ranged weapon, however, you can avoid this. Melee weapons may also be removed by his shout. **Bound weapons cannot be disarmed. *This boss fight can be used to level Sneak, Archery and Conjuration. This can be done by hiding behind a stone on the platform on which the grave is built. Sneak behind this stone and one can shoot at two of the three possible places where Sigdis can teleport. One can also Conjure Atronachs unseen from behind this rock, training Conjuration. One may also use the rocks to the left of the platform jumped from to enter the final chamber. Once the boss begins to climb into his coffin, get back onto the raised area. Once up there, neither Sigdis nor his clones can see the Dragonborn. *One can tell which two are his clones by looking closely and noticing that they have a light blue glow around them. Also, the real Sigdis's helm will have horns and the clones do not. If Sigdis receives damage as he is coming out of his tomb, when he teleports he will be the only one who doesn't have full health. Going after the real Sigdis only may avoid the bug. *If Sigdis is killed as he's climbing out of his coffin, no clones appear and no teleportation occurs. *Sigdis can be killed safely using shock destruction spells through the grid overlooking his hall before you cross the levers. Note, that the levers should be up and you need to open his coffin from afar, using a shout or a spell. *When casting Ice Form on Sigdis, if he is still frozen when he teleports, he may stay in that position for the rest of the fight. The clones will attack you, but he will remain stuck as if he was still frozen. Only magic can harm him after this is done. Gallery GeirmundsHall.jpg|Interior Trivia *Reyda's remains are not inside Geirmund's Hall. *Wilheim tells the player that Reyda used to go to the small island nearby to gather alchemy reagents. This is a hint for the player to search that small island as well as the island containing Geirmund's Hall. (They'll immediately see the glow of nirnroot if searching at nighttime and heading from the town of Ivarstead.) Diligently searching will reward the player with various mushrooms, a slaughterfish egg nest, no less than 3 ore deposits, scaly pholiota, plants/herbs, and sometimes bugs to catch (both types of butterflies by day; luna moths and torchbugs by night): a veritable cornicopia of alchemy supplies. *There are no shouts to be learned here. *Once Sigdis is dead, exit through the tunnel just east of his coffin. At the end of the tunnel is a chest with some gold inside and some other items. Also, to the right is a bookshelf which has a potion of vigorous magicka and a copy of the skill book Words and Philosophy. *There is a (relatively) rare bird's nest on the island, on top of the tomb. It contains a single egg. * This location also appears in , but rather than an ancient tomb, it is a busy town. Bugs Appearances * * es:Salón de Geirmund ru:Зал Гейрмунда (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations